Rogue War
by Dawntale
Summary: Ares is back to strike again and just like she promised, Diana is waiting. But he has an Ace up his sleeve this time which will require Diana's trust in Bruce. He and other founding members have got to stop a rogue war...
1. Chapter 1A Bargain

CH 1- A bargian

Hippolyta was standing straight and tall, gazing up at the heavenly night sky that was scintillating brighter than she had ever known it to. As she stood silently, letting the wind play with her simple white chiton, she thought of her daughter; her 'sun and stars'.

Hipployta smiled wryly to herself as she reminisced their last meeting and her boldness at challending the gods simply because her motherly instincts had prevailed over the Queen.

A sudden vicious cry startled the Queen of the Amazons out of her reverie and she whipped round to spy about two dozen Amazons charging towards a blond haired man outside the temple of Athena; a man that she knew all too well.

'Ares,' she grinded her teeth together and raced down the hills towards the temple, slightly praying to Hera as Ares hacked his way through the female warriors.

'Ares!' she shouted.

The cruel face of the god of war turned around and his lips twisted into his sick grin at the sight of her.

'Ah, here you are,' his coarse voice sneered. Hippolyta stiffened.

'What are you doing here?' she demanded as she came to a halt in front of her people.

'I've come here for you, of course,' he replied as he began walking towards her.

'And what do you want with me?' Hippolyta's brilliant blue yes narrowed as she picked up a sword.

'A bargain,' was the only reply that she heard before Are's monstrous sword slashed down on her.


	2. Chapter 2 Excuses

CH 2- Excuses

'I mean, of all the hot girls out there you could have chosen, you chose an old lady!' cried Flash in disbelief. At the look of J'onn's face, he hastened to add, 'well, a dear, sweet old lady. But still.'

'I have never found much attraction in females that you describe as "hot",' replied the Martian Manhunter. He gave a smile. 'Besides, I am not nearly as round as you may think.'

Flash grinned on of his trademark grins and gave a good natured shrug.

The door to the founder's meeting room slip open to reveal the other members who were already seated. Diana gave J'onn a warm smile as he and Flash sat down.

'Welcome back,' she said.

'It's good to see you all again,' he replied in his monotone. If his fleeting smile had not betrayed the pleasure he felt, one would have thought he was anything _but_ pleased.

'So what now? Are you a part-timer like Batman?' asked Green Lantern.

'No, I have decided that I will return but will not be staying on the Watchtower,' J'onn answered.

Superman placed a hand on his shoulder.

'That's fine by us. We'll see to everything to help you out.'

'So what d'you call us today for?' John questioned, leaning casually back on his chair.

'Luthor.' It was Batman who answered.

'Luthor?!"

'He's gone hasn't he?' Shayera asked bewilderedly, voicing about four other member's confusion.

'We think so, but we're not certain,' answered Superman. 'He simply vanished.'

'The question is: where and how,' said Batman. He paused. 'And whether he's coming back.'

'How are we supposed to know that?!' Flash blurted out incredulously. 'Besides, even if he did come back it's not like we'll have to worry about him. He risked his life to save Earth.'

'He was the one who brought danger in the first place,' Diana argued.

'You know, people can change.' The orange haired avian sitting opposite reprimanded, knowing full well what the Princess was suggesting.

Wonder Woman simply gave a stiff look that was dangerously close to disdain.

Deciding it would be wise to interrupt before any explosions could take off, Superman said, 'Flash is rights, we don't know the answers to those questions. But I think it's a good idea if we kept a look out as to what could happen. Knowing Luthor, he isn't the type to just vanish like that.' The Boy Scout glanced at each of his team mates to see whether they agreed. When he saw their majority nod their heads, with Flash giving a comical half shrug, had nod, he said 'Good.'

The meeting progressed smoothly, straying away from the subject of Lex Luthor over to the happenstance of the momentary situation of 'bad gone good.'

When the dismissal finally arrived, Flash zoomed out of the door towards a fiery green lady which prompted as sly smile from Shayera and J'onn.

Diana and Batman were the last to leave together, right behind John and Superman.

A voice suddenly boomed out from the intercoms which they recognised as Mr Terrific's.

'Wonder Woman, could you please come the monitoring womb.'

With a perplexed look across her beautiful face, Diana quickly complied.

Mr Terrific heard the hiss of the elevator shaft opening and knew who was coming.

'Queen Audrey's asked for your help again.'

'What is it?' asked Diana.

Behind her, Superman, Green Lantern and Batman strode in.

'Germany's suddenly started a war with the Russians and they've asked the Kasnians for help. There's a discrepancy between her advisors on whether or not Kasnia should give aid and now they've started a riot that's coming to look like a civil war.' Mr Terrific informed her.

'That doesn't make sense. Why would Audrey's advisors do that when she's supposed to have the final say?' Diana frowned.

'Sounds like someone's looking for an excuse to start a war,' stated Batman.

'I'm on my way,' said Diana, full of determination and purpose.

Superman and John turned automatically as she flew out.

As he watched them leave, the white lenses of Batman's cowl narrowed.


	3. Chapter 3 Pandemonium

CH 3- Pandemonium

The Javelin carrying Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern circulated above the raging crowd. Pandemonium reigned underneath as placards lay broken or otherwise, littering the streets. The buildings were practically demolished as a gun war played out.

'Why is it your friend is always having trouble controlling her country?' Green Lantern grunted, folding his arms.

'You should try running a country before you say that.' Diana replied.

'I don't need to try running a country to know I haven't got time for idiots like these to ruin my life.'

She didn't bother to reply but landed the Javelin onto a building top that was safely away from the gun war.

The moment the shuttle doors opened, the three heroes shot straight to the chaos down on the streets.

Lantern lasted the infuriating AK-47s out of the people's hands, causing them to look up in surprise at his furious expression.

On the other side of the battlefield, the opposing leader took advantage in the absence of weapons of its enemies and cried out in what may well mean an attack. The man levelled his gun to take his aim when a large red and yellow 'S' hit him in the face. Superman successfully grinded the man's gun into powder before giving the leader a very disapproving stare.

John flew over to where Diana had just rescued a mother and her son from the crossfire.

'I don't see any woman fighting,' John yelled at her, realising only a second too late who he was speaking to.

His worst fears were confirmed as Diana flew past him and stated clearly, 'Men.' She landed gracefully in front of the man Superman had only recently disarmed.

'Why are you fighting your own people?' Diana demanded forcefully, every bit the regal Princess she was.

'I will not stand to have my people thrown into a war that is not ours!' he yelled back angrily in a thick accent.

'That doesn't give you an excuse to attack them!' Her words were sharp and angry.

'I did not attack them! They attacked us!' A roar of support rose from behind the leader as fellow Kasnians pumped their fist in the air.

'Now this doesn't make sense at all,' muttered John from behind. 'The other guy told me these guys started it.'

'Sounds like Batman was right, someone _is_ looking for an excuse for war,' Superman said as he glanced, mystified, to both crowds.

Excuses for war…men…

Wonder Woman's eyes widened with shock horror as understanding dawned on her.

'Ares!' she cursed, spinning around to face them.

'Ares?' echoed Superman in confusion. 'You mean the God of War?'

Before she could answer, Batman's voice came over their comm. links.

'Wonder Woman, there's a blond man standing outside the Reichstag building with almost an army of mythological creatures behind him. Friends of yours, I think.'

'We're on our way,' came the immediate response.

The three heroes quickly flew to the Javelin and in less than half a minute, the powerful jet engines were blasting away.


	4. Chapter 4 Ballistic

CH 4- Ballistic

The Dark Knight was hidden by the shadows of the trees as he stared through his binoculours.

His first thought was how ugly the God of War looked, having heard Diana cursing Are's name before he's spoken to her and making the connection in an instant.

The man's twisted, arrogant face was heard to unnotice but what disturbed Batman more was that the German General did not seem to be hostile in the face of thousands of hideous creatures. If anything, it seemed as though a negotiation was occuring as the German suddenly bowed his head. Then the man entered the Reichstag, the German Parliament House.

Batman knew he needed to find out what it was that the God had just ordered the man to do but he had no intention of letting the Ares out of his sight either. While knashing his teeth together as he thought of what to do, it came as a relief when he heard the wonderful sound of Diana's cry of rage at Ares and the awesome punch she packed.

Smiling slightly and now clear on his course of action, Batman fired his grappel and sailed through the shadows in the German Parliament House.

Wonder Woman's fist connected with Ares' jaw, sending him flying into a wall with a resounding crash. Before he could regain his stance, she flew into his and landed a powerful punch into his gut before lifting him up and hurling him into half a dozen of his minotaurs.

A sickening crunch followed as another minotaur landed heavily on the spread-eagled God of Wars and Diana looked up to see Superman hovering above. He gave a knowing smile. Then, both heroes snapped their attention back as Ares threw his minions off himself and stood up, grinning maliciously.

'I wondered whether I'd be seeing you,' he growled delightfully. 'I did say that I'll be back!'

The Princess of the Amazons gave a look of defiance as her fist bunched up.

'And I think I did mention that I'll be waiting,' she said before she shot like a javelin towards him.

The sword mystically appeared in his hands and ares sliced viciously at her. Wonder Woman was cut in her flight as she brought up her bracelets and blocked the attack. She parried his jab and launched a powerhouse kick which Ares sidestepped. Anticipating the manoeuvre, Wonder Woman's leg suddenly bent and her knee drove into his windpipe, forcing him onto the floor. Ares head bent to the side as he raised his sword and slashed at her exposed thight. She grunted in pain before swiftly dodging back as his backhanded for a second attack at her left arm.

'Give up, Ares!' she said as she squared her shoulders, using the time to regain her breath.

'On the contrary,' he rebuked, the smile of the devol curling his lips.

A roar split the air for Diana's benefit as her eyes widened in horror.

From seemed to be miles away, Queen Hippolyta was bound and gagged between two ugly one-eyed cyclops. Uglier than their comrades that were fighting Green Lantern and Superman, if it was possible.

'Hera!'

Batman prowled in the darkness of the shadows after the German General. The corridors were the usual pristine white that every political house seemed to adore with only the bare minimum of light which suited him perfectly. He could guess by this and the rapid decline in staff members that he was heading somewhere only the most elite were permitted. It was also a tell-tale sign that it was nearing the end of working hours.

They entered a room that was highly digitalised and computerised; a room which, although different from others of its kind, still bore the same features that all missile control rooms did.

From the shadows, Batman spied the German scan his palms on the fingerprint board which was quickly covered by the words 'access granted'.

The man's fingers then shifted over to a keyboard where his fingers tapped rapidly on the keys, opening up a screen containing the globe.

In the next instant, Batman saw all that he needed to send a batarang sailing across the man's fingers. The German whipped around in surprise only to see a black fist coming straight at him followed by excruciating pain as he went flying back onto the floor, groaning.

Batman quickly turned his attention to the screen where a large print of 'target' was displayed across the United States of America. The image of a unique German V-2 ballistic missle was sitting patiently on the map of Germany. His eyes darted back to the keyboard as he searched for a way to cancel the operation.

A groan alerted him to the German awakening. It was only on pure, well-honed reflexes that Batman managed to dive away from the flames that shot towards him. The searing heat almost overwhelmed his ability to draw breath and when he did clear his head, he glanced up to find the German had disappeared.

What Bruce saw next caused his heart to miss a beat.

Batman shot up and barged out of the door, activating his comm link.

'Clark, a missile's headed for the United States. Intercept it before it starts another World War!'

'Got it!'

The Dark Knight did not care for the shouts of surpise and 'stops' that greeted him as he raced through the corridors towards the building's exit.

He could hear the rumble of thunder and imagined the swirling mass of clouds that imposed darkness, a pathetic fallacy which all dark Gods seemed to love associating themselves with in his opinion.

Bruce stopped just short of the doors as he saw Diana, Ares and the Queen of the Amazons in the distant.


	5. Chapter 5 Fight or Flight

Ch 5- Fight or Flight

'Let her go!' yelled Diana, fury alighting every feature of her divine being.

'I will,' Ares reassured her tauntingly. 'Just as long as you promise to keep you and your friends away from my business. If you do, then you can have your precious mother back after I'm done. If you don't, then my cyclops will be able to have a treat tonight.'

'You monster!' she snarled.

Ignoring her, the God asked, 'So what will it be?' His lips curved deeper and deeper.

Green Lantern had landed next to diana since the introduction of the Queen had caused a momentary truce. He was baffled when Superman suddenly took up.

'There is no way you can step aside and let him wage war on mankind,' he said gruffly.

'I'm aware of that,' Diana replied through gritted teeth.

'I'm getting impatient!' Ares began to growl.

From inside, Batman heard everything and there was a wrench in his gut as he thought of Diana's despair. His mind was already calculating their best option. After a moment, his right hand pressed a button on his belt while his left hand activated his comm link.

'John, get out of there.'

The reply Batman received annoyed him.

'What?'

'Get out of there, without Wonder Woman.' He restated with forced calm.

This time, he was satisfied to see Lantern's glow slowly dissapitate into the dark sky which meant he had understood and the arrival of the Batplane. Bruce knew that what he was about to do required faith in the darkness which he had plenty of, and faith in the fact that Diana would not instinctively throw him to the ground, of which she was more than capable of.

Taking a deep breath, Batman shot his grappel to the Batwing and in the next moment, to Ares, it would seem as though the Amazon Princess had simply been swallowed by the shadows.

From his peripheral vision, Bruce saw the bamboozled expression on the God's face as his arms held tightly around Diana's waist, his cape covering the both of them as the grappel retracted and pulled them in.

Inside the Batplane's cockput, Bruce thrusted the engine forwards. As the plane pulled away from the Reichstag building Diana asked, 'Bruce, what are you doing?'

'I'm buying us some time before you give him an answer.'

'But Ares can do a lot of damage in the meantime,' said Diana.

'No, he's waiting for a declaration of war from the United States on Germany. They've fired a missile that Clark's intercepting right now. That's enough time for us to call back up and find a way to save your mother.' he told her.

Behind him, Diana smiled slightly in thoughtfulness.

'For a moment there I was about to throw you down,' she said.

'I had faith.'

The Batplane landed next to the Javelin and Diana and Bruce both leaped out to where John stood with his arms crossed.

'What's going on?' he asked.

The super speed at which Superman was travelling caused the wind to batter his lovely curls. Superman saw the projectiled grey missile and put on a burst of speed. With both his powerful fist out, he propelled himself straight into the missile's disarment unit, breaking the missile clean in two. Knowing what was coming next, he dared not stop but continued accelerating. Sure enough, the explosion and heat buffeted against his back and it was only after he heard the descrecendo of the explosion that he turned around to see the pieces falling into the water below. Satisfied, he flew back to Germany as he informed Batman his accomplishment.


	6. Chapter 6 Busted

CH 6-Busted

Shayera, Flash, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were standing facing Batman as he gave them their instructions.

'Clark's just disarmed the missile. It won't be long before Ares finds out. We'll have to move in now.' Bruce met Diana's lovely blue eyes and though none could see behind the white lenses, it was no misunderstanding that they all felt a sense of softness when he spoke to her. 'Diana, you'll distract Ares whil Flash gets the Queen. You two stand ready to attack the cyclops the moment Flash gets away.' This was directed to John and Shayera.

'Clark, they'll need back up,' Bruce said without turining his head to acknowledge the Man of Steel who had just landed softly behind him.

The German leader was standing behind Ares, waiting to deliver the news of America's declaration when diana landed in front of Ares.

'Ares,' she called out to him, standing straight and tall. 'I won't say it again: let my mother go!'

'Princess, I thought you were gone,' Ares chuckled malevolently. 'As it is, you still need to give me and answer.'

'Give it up, Ares. Your missile that you fired has been destroyed. No war is going to break out,' shouted Diana in retaliation.

It gave a pleasure to see the stunned look that crossed over the God of Wars face.

From his look out point, Batman pressed his comm link. 'Flash, that's your cue.'

'Gotcha!' replied the Speedster.

Flash was a red blur to Batman as he came in from behind the unwary cyclops ranks. He saw Queen Hippolyta disappear and Flash's retreating steps.

'NOW!' yelled Bruce into his earpiece.

As the gruesome one eyed creatures turned their heads to glance at their vanished captive. one was blasted away while Shayera's war cry followed by her mace slamming down on the other's head sent it sprawling to the ground.

Diana did not need a second invitation. She drove her heel into the ground and pushed off, flying straight at the stunned Ares. He was knocked by a deadly fly kick but recovered quickly enough to catch her flying wrist and fling her behind him, sending her crashing into the building.

In the midfield, Superman and Lantern flung two of the creatures into a head on collision. As one of them went sailing past the other after the crash, it knocked John into an uncontrolled fall.

'Why on Earth did you do that!' he bellowed as he pulled himself out of the plummet.

'Don't blame me! You were in the way when I threw that thing,' Superman shot back.

'Yeah?' snarled Lantern. He sent a beam from his ring that nearly hit Superman and blasted about three minotaurs off the ground. 'Now _your _in _my _way!'

He didn't get a chance to see the effects his gloat had before a jolt of pain hit his stomach as Superman's fist slammed into it. In retaliation, John summoned a huge halogen-like fist and sent it pummeling into Superman.

Fighting below them, Shayera had just smashed a creature into its fellows, achieving a domino effect as about half a dozen others fell.

'What are you two doing?! We're supposed to be fighting them, not ourselves!' she yelled up to the two males.

Green Lantern suddenly came crashing down to the floor in front of her.

'Argh, blame him, not me. He started it.'

Clark's fist hit the ground, sending cracks running through the earth as John rolled away.

Shayera could only watch in disbelief as her teammates landed punches, kicks and the occasional toys Lantern conjured to attack Superman with.

'What's going on?' Batman's voice suddenly barked while Shayera threw a charging minotaur over her shoulders.

'I don't know,' she answered. 'They're suddenly blaming each other for starting a fight like a bunch of schoolboys.'

There was a moments pause as Batman contemplated the words.

'It must be Ares inciting them.' he finally said.

Suddenly Diana interrupted their comm links. 'Ares has disappeared. I think he's gone after my mother!'

'Flash!' cried Shayera in horror. 'If Ares finds him he'll-'

'Flash! Change of plans. Get back to Shayera now.' Batman commanded as he realised the Queen of the Amazons as well as Flash needed to be in female company.

'Right. But...ugh..what's the-'

'Just do it!' Batman scolded.

Knowing she couldn't do anything more to find Ares or save her mother, Wonder Woman flew over to tackle a charging cyclops out of Shayera's way. As both women fought back to back, Batman searched anxiously for the red blur that would mean Ares had not yet caught up.

'Bruce?' Diana's worried voice over as he heard a minotaur roar in the background.

There's a dull pang inside his heart as he heard her which was quickly replaced by elation as he caught sight of Flash.

'She's here, Diana,' he said reassuringly.

And then his throat became stuck as Ares emerged in front of Flash who skidded to a stop.

'Flash!' Batman cried out into the comm link. He waited for a reply.

'Man, I hate it how I'm left out of the fight just because I'm a kid and they're big...'

Realising what had happened as he watch the Scarlet Speedster set Hippolyta down Bruce called out, 'Diana, Shayera, get over to Flash.' Then Batman groaned inwardly as he saw Ares step aside and Flash zooming off into the direction of Green Lantern and Superman's fight.

Wonder Woman and Shayera passed over Flash as they headed in the opposited direction towards Ares. Seeing him approaching her mother and imagining the sick twisted grin of his, Diana bared her teeth and crashed straight into his back.

Knowing this was the only time Diana would be able to distract Ares long enough, Shayera rushed over to the Queen. She was just about to release the knots and remove the gag when she reacted and ducked as an axe sailed over where her head had been seconds ago. She side stepped a charging minotaur, hitting its back with the full force of her weapon before leaping over the Hippolyta's other side and driving him away from the Queen using her mace.

Batman saw the oncoming horde of monsters as Shayera fought valiantly to keep them away from the Queen. 'Can you get the Queen out of there?' he asked as he saw Shayera send one creature sailing over its comrades heads.

'I'm a bit busy with these things. There's way too many of them for me to...ugh!'

Green Lantern came knocking into her from out of nowhere and Shayera only blocked a club in time as one of the cyclops threatened to smash her heard. Green Lantern had already left to return to his, Flash and Superman's battle.

'Great, John clearly hasn't gotten over me yet,' Shayera mumbered as she lashed out on the next incoming creature.

'Batman, I am not going to be able to keep these damn creatures away much longer. They keep coming every time I knock one down.' Shayera informed him.

The Dark Knight grinded his teeth together as he watched Diana getting stomped on by Ares, Flash, Green Lantern and Superman fighting like school boys amidst the use of super destructive powers and Shayera acting as a barrier against the ongong tide of monsters.

'Diana,' he said calmly as he heard her groan, 'I'm only going to have one shot at disappearing with your mother. If Ares finds out she's missing again, he'll find me and-'

'-I understand,' she interrupted him. He heard Ares giving an agonising roar of pain.

Angered, Ares grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She grabbed the God's thumb and twisted until he released. Diana kicked back and backflipped away, finding every means to rest and regain her strength. She tood up regally.

'You won't get away with this, Ares,' said Diana as she waited for Bruce.

'Maybe not this time but I'll have fun sending your mother to Hades.' And Ares raised his hands with a roar.

Batman steadied himself as he counted the seconds for his plane to arrive. He'd already told Shayera to create as wide a berth between Hippolyta and the minotaurs and the orange haired avian had complied. Now, as his life arrived, Batman shot his grappel once again and plunged forward. Luck was on his side as flying axes, swords and clubs seemed to miss him by the hair. His arms enclosed around the Queen. The two of them shot up into the fading night as his grappel reeled them both in.

The clasp of thunder that Ares sent down hit empty ground.

The God of Wars face fell into shock when he saw only a bird-like female warrior throwing down his minions.

'Think again,' said Diana. Fuelled renewed strength as Bruce's success, Are's shock and overall white fury at the injustice her mother had recieved Diana unwinded her lasso around the God of War and tugged him flying towards her.

Unleashing all her strength, she executed a perfect and destructive round house kick into the vile god's face. He flew painstakingly back and bounced once...twice...and thrice on the ground before sizziling out on the cracked ground.

Struggling to raise up, Ares saw the Diana, Princess of the Amazons standing triumphantly over him. The God of War mustered his best snarl before slowly vanishing in a burst of flames.

A sudden gust of wind followed by a groan prompted Diana to turn around and she saw Superman getting up, shaking his head.

'I think your play fight is over,' she said.

'Ugh, remind me why John's attacking me,' he said. Flash came to a stop beside him and Lantern slowly descended to the ground.

'Ares incited you to fight against one another,' explained Diana.

'Not to mention crashing into me and nearly getting me killed,' came Shayera's voice and she walked up to them, battle scars etched all over her body. However, she gave John a sarcastic grin. With Ares gone, the mythological creatures had mysteriously vaporised.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to,' said John. He raised a hand to rub his jaw. 'Man, I'm lucky my face isn't broken because of that hit you gave me, Clark. I'm glad you're on our side.'

Diana smiled. She turned to the gradually receding cloudy skies that revealed it was night time in search for the two people she wanted to see most.

Batman's plane came into view and as it landed, Diana rushed over to where her mother, now free, leapt down with Bruce standing just behind.

'Mother,' Diana cried joyfully.

'Diana.'

Mother and daughter, Queen and Princess, embraced.

The others gathered around to take peace in the moment of warmth and affection that made their job worthwhile.

As Bruce watched, his thoughts began to stray to his parents and he felt a faint spark of...was it affection?

Annoyed with himself, he clamped down hard on something he didn't want to know. He turned and spoke to the others. 'We need to go and see whether they've stopped the war.'

While Bruce and Clark went to chase down the German General that Batman had fought with, Greeen Lantern and Flash went to persuade the Russians to cease their fighting. Shayera, for her part, seemed to have oddly chosen to accompany Diana and her mother home.

'I still can't believe Ares would sink so low as to take you hostage,' said Diana as she guided the javelin through a valley.

'But where's he gone?' asked Shayera. 'And how come you just let him go like that?'

'It's not like I had a choice. I can't just go capturing a God,' replied Diana defensively.

'Hmph. I don't suppose that also applies for a man.'

Two scandalised Amazons turned to face Shayera who had to try excruciatingly hard not to let even the tiniest smile escape.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Diana demanded although she had a shrewd idea what her colleague was going on about.

'Well, if you want someone, its not as though you could just let him go,' Shayera continued boldly.

Beside her, the Princess' eyebrows arched up. She was not sure she liked where the conversation was heading and so was glad when the island of Themyscira came into view.

The three of them stepped out to welcoming greetings of Hippolyta and Diana's sisters.

Happy to be home again, Diana raced over and hugged her sisters, unaware that her mother had not moved away from Shayera.

'What is this you are talking about my daughter?' asked the Queen.

'She simply likes the man who rescued you.'


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Mention It

CH 7- Don't mention it

It was three days sisnce they had rescued Diana's mother. The negotiations between Russia and Germany had taken time as politicians claimed they were unaware of their military gone rogue. Neither side denied however that they had entered a war and so both were willing to take measures to ensure peace.

Now, Bruce and Diana were at the monitoring womb updating the reports. The two of them had been alone together for some time and though it was a pleasant silence, Diana could not help by remember what Shayera had said to her.

As if one cue, the hissing of the door marked her and John's entrance. At the sight of them, Diana saw the swift and understanding look the two gave her, coupled with a broad grin that she would have hapiily wiped off as John and shayera quickly retreated.

'Has Audrey been able to restore order over her country?' asked Bruce without looking up.

'Yes, why?' enquired Diana.

'Because John's right. This is the third time her country's been displayed as volatile and unless some form of security settles in, she's likely to lose her seat as Queen to an upstart.' answered Bruce.

Diana stood up sharply. 'Audrey's more than capable of runing her country. We can't blame her if her country just happens to be perfectly placed for every villain's purpose.'

'People won't see it that way,' said Bruce. He paused at her steely gaze and then asked, 'What did Shayera want with you.'

The sudden change in topics caught Diana off guard that she blinked. It was a moment before she answered, 'I'm not sure. She just said that I shouldn't let anyone I want go, especially after she saw Ares disappeared.' Her mind was suddenly racing wildly with thoughts that didn't make the any remote sense. Batman was examining her closely and though she for one had never found anything intimidating by it, they sometimes seemed even more penetrating than Superman's x-ray vision ever could when Bruce used it one someone else. 'Are you worried about something?'

'No.'

He returned to the screen, tapped a few more keys and then stood up.

'That's our report finished. I've got to get back to Gotham.'

'I never did get the chance to thank you for saving my mother,' Diana said as they walked to the elevator.

He remained silent as the lift rose to the teleporting level. It was only when the lift stopped and the doors opened that he said: 'Don't mention it.'

He stepped out and the door closed behind him.

Diana could not help but wonder as hit the level whether or not he had meant it literally. With a contented smile, she made her way to her living quarters.


End file.
